18 and Life to go
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: Dib kills Zim and is on trial. Based on 18 and Life by Skid Row. Rated M for character death.


I don't own Invader Zim okay? The inspiration came from Skid Row's "18 and Life".

Dib barley graduated high school; he graduated only the week before. His childhood could hardly be considered a good one. His mother was dead, his father ignored him and brushed him aside, Gaz beat him to a bloody pulp daily. At 15 he developed a heavy drinking habit. He would go into school daily drunk out of his mind. Dib was only kept in due to the fact his father was the infamous Professor Membrane. All through out school years he kept a murderous eye on Zim. There would be times at lunch he would walk up to Zim and whispered in his ear, "Your time has come. You are dead." This spooked the cocky, arrogant Zim.

"You don't mean it earth-stink!" Zim panicked.

"Yes I do and you know it." Dib said as he walked away. This was Dib's life. He walked the streets a soldier, the bottle his only friend.

Professor Membrane could not believe what his son had become. His actions made Gaz seem like an angel. Dib picked fights did drugs and hardly ever came home. It was once a week he had to be bailed out of jail and once a month he was in court. This one night however would change his life forever.

Dib had his father's old revolver in his hand. It would be a quick crime, shoot Zim's PAK and run off. The gun was half cocked and fully loaded. Dib believed he would need only one bullet but you never know. Dib hid in the bushes and waited for Zim to come out of his house. Once he did, Dib approached Zim.

"Zim your time has come." Dib said as he pulled the trigger. The bullet flew out and hit Zim squarely in the PAK. Zim widened his eyes as shock of the pain then he collapsed onto the sidewalk.

"OH MY GOD!!!! THAT KID KILLED ZIM!" The ugly neighbor lady said as Dib stared at the body. "SOMEONE CALL 911!!" Within minutes a cop car and an ambulance arrived.

"We're too late. Poor kid's dead." The paramedic said putting Zim's body in a body bag.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." The officer said arresting Dib and then Dib just laughed at that. At the station he was greeted with the usual smirks.

"Knew it would come to this one day." The chief officer said.

"I saved you all. Zim would have enslaved humanity." Dib said blandly. " I guess this is my thanks."

"You're plum loco kid." An officer said as Professor Membrane showed up.

"So I find you here. I suppose it was only a matter of time. I'm not bailing you out this time." Professor Membrane said.

"Didn't expect you to." Dib said.

The trial was soon after. Dib was sworn to tell the truth, not only because he had to or face perjury but he believed the truth would set him free. He remembered what his mother told him when he was a child. "Mom look at your little boy now. I'll probably not be joining you in Heaven, I'm doomed to Hell but still the truth will set me free. That is if the truth is believed.' Dib said in silent prayer.

"The state of New York v. Dib Steven Membrane, trial about to start. Prosecutor?" The judge said. Professor Membrane was going to act as Dib's defense. He was hoping to get an Insanity Plea so Dib would be alive and not be in jail. He believed that would be better for him than to be sodomized for life. Dib was only 18. That would be a long time.

"I would like to call to the stand Mr. Dib Steven Membrane." The prosecutor said.

"Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" The bailiff said and Dib said with his right hand on the Bible, "I do."

"Why did you do it? You are quoted as saying 'I saved you all. Zim would have enslaved humanity'" The prosecutor said.

"It is true he would have. He was from an alien race from Irk on the other side of the galaxy; they conquer planets and enslave the native race." Dib said in his black suit, blue dress shirt and black tie and boots with a homicidal look and affected voice.

"Do you have any proof that Zim was as you ay quote 'an alien'" The prosecutor smirked. Thus was going to be the easiest case and he knew it. The evidence against him was overwhelming. Professor Membrane knew this too. He may have still been in his usual high collared coat but underneath it was a suit and he wasn't going to let his only son go to jail for being insane. It was now or never. He stood up and went to the judge and said, "I have a plea bargain; may I state it?"

"I'll allow it." The judge said.

"Dib has been like this for years. He is mentally unstable. Zim moved in 7 years ago and he was like this since he was born what with his Nessie, Chupacabra and Bigfoot nonsense. I ask instead he be put in an asylum for life instead of life in jail. I believe this would be better for him. I beseech you the jury to consider Dib's mental state in their verdict." Professor Membrane said.

The jury went to deliberate, and it was the quickest in the history of murder cases in New York. The jury stood up and the head read the verdict. "We rule that Dib Steven Membrane is criminally insane and agree with Thaddeus Jonas Membrane's (Professor Membrane winced at his name. He hated it.) plea. Dib will be sent to the Crazy House for Boys for his life." The bailiff took him to the white coats; who took him to his room for solitary confinement.

"The truth set me free!" Dib laughed manically.

"Loco kid." The white coat said. That night Dib slashed his finger with the pencil he was using in therapy and wrote in his blood "18 and life to go."


End file.
